Kingdom Hearts : Till the End of Time
by Inori Yuzuriha
Summary: Sekuel dari The Past Memories,Chapter 2 is up!/Semuanya terpisah di 3 tempat yang berbeda.. Kecuali Light/Ventus dan Lilia diminta kembali ke masa lalu?/Dengan tujuan untuk.../! Read and review.. Thanks... EDITED!
1. Chapter 1New Journey

Kingdom Hearts : Till the End of Time

Konnichiwa/Konbawa minna-san! .

Udahlama Eri gak apdet gara-gara Speddy diputus.. Hahaha... Sekarang jadi mengandalkan WiFi sekolah dan Modem tercinta,beserta warnet terdekat,oia Readers tau Kartu Sim yang cepet buat internetan? Kalo tau PM ya..Review juga boleh terserah..

Ini Sekuel dari Kingdom Hearts : The Past Memories.. Yaya.. Meskipun fic ku yang Tears of Happiness aja belom selesai gara-gara binggung dan yang review juga dikit.. Berbeda sama The Past Memories ku sendiri..

Okelah,Readers pasti Percaya kalo KH bukan punya Saya,Pencipta langit dan Bumi juga percaya,dan Saya sendiri..Juga percaya.. Oleh karena itu Saya mohon,kepada Readers sekalian..Supaya mendoakan Saya.. KH jadi milik Saya #PLAK!DIGAMPARFANSABIS-ABISAN

Summary : Setelah 3 tahun berlalu..Kakakku tidak pernah bangun dari tidurnya dan Aku merasa bersalah/Aku bisa melihat masa depan../Meskipun Aku tau..Itu akan membuatku mati pelan-pelan.. Sekuel dari Kingdom Hearts : The Past Memories

Mengambil tema dan cerita dari :

Final Fantasy XIII-2,Kingdom Hearts,dan Inspirasi Author sendiri

Cekidot!

**Chapitre 01 : The New Journey**

_"Why something important always leave Me like this...?"_**  
**

Lilia POV'

3 tahun berlalu setelah insiden itu.. Kakakku tidak pernah bangun dari tidurnya.. Aku merindukan senyumannya.. suaranya,tawanya.. Tapi itu semua sia-sia.. Dia tidak pernah membuka matanya..

Ventus dan Aku setiap hari datang ke rumah sakit.. Untuk melihat kakakku yang tertidur.. Ventus sering merasa putus asa karena keadaan kakakku.. Tapi Sora dan Roxas selalu bilang bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya itu..

Padahal kami sudah berusaha keras.. Mencari cara agar kakakku bangun dari tidur panjangnya.. Sampai terpikir olehku.. Untuk kembali ke masa lalu..Hahaha itu tidak mungkin bukan?

"Hei Ven,apakah kau pikir kakakku ini akan sadar jika kita kembali ke masa lalu?" Tanyaku bodoh pada Ventus

"Hm...Lilia,kalau kita bisa kembali ke masa lalu..Aku sudah melakukannya 3 tahun yang lalu.." Jawab Ventus

"Ahahaa..." Aku tertawa hambar,lalu melihat langit yang begitu biru tanpa awan sedikitpun dan pergi meninggalkan kamar kakakku menuju keluar Rumah Sakit

Berjalan-jalan sendirian ditengah kota yang begitu ramai,dan tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi gelap dan datang sebuah angin kencang

"Wuusshhhh~"

"Whoa!" Aku melindungi kedua mataku dengan tanganku kananku dan berlari menjauhi angin kencang itu

Orang-orang yang lain juga berlarian,dan kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada angin kencang begini? Perasaan tadi terang benderang kan?

"Duk!" Aku menabrak seseorang, "Ah..Maaf maaf.." Kataku

"Lilia?" Katanya

"Sora?" Kataku "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Harusnya Aku yang bertanya seperti itu,Kita harusnya pergi berkumpul bersama Roxas,Ven,Namine dan kakakmu di Rumah Sakit!" Tegas Sora

"Aku baru dari sana tadi..Tidak ada Mereka,hanya ada Ven.." Jawabku binggung

"Pokoknya ikut Aku saja ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" Kata Sora

Akhirnya Aku dan Sora pergi ke Rumah Sakit lagi..

.

.

.

.

"Sora! Light!" Panggil Namine saat Kami memasuki Kamar kakakku. Kakakku tetap sama,matanya tertutup dan selimut yang dipakai sampai dadanya, Dia terlihat tertidur dengan tenang.. Seolah-olah hanya seperti tidur 'biasa'

"Ada apa ini? Ramai ramai begini?" Kataku

"Ini berita penting..." Kata Roxas

"Berita Penting?" Tanyaku binggung

"Kakakmu..." Kata Sora pelan

"Kakak?" Kagetku "Kakak? Kenapa dia?"

Dari semua keributan itu..Terdengar suara dari satu titik...

"_Ugh..."_

"Kakak?" Kataku pelan

Light POV'

Sulitnya membuka mataku sendiri.. Rasanya seperti melawan diri sendiri.. Setitik cahaya,mulai terlihat dari kedua mataku.. Suara-suara ini...

"_Kakak!"_

"_Light!"_

"_Light?"_

"_Benarkah kau...sadar?"_

Mereka...? Apakah Aku bermimpi? Roxas,Sora,Namine... Ventus... Lilia...?

Sulitnya bagiku membuka mulutku,hanya untuk memanggil nama Mereka... menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh tangannya.. mengangkat kepalaku.. untuk melihat mereka semua..

"Li...li...a?" Panggilku pelan

"Iya kakak! Ini Aku! Aku!" Kata Lila girang

"Light..." Panggil Ventus,dia mengelus kepalaku "Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar sadar..."

Tapi meskipun mataku dan telingaku bekerja dengan baik... Tapi kenapa rasa sakit di kepalaku tidak memudar juga? Inikah... Efek dari Kartu itu? Masih bekerja padaku? Sesak... sesak... tapi Aku tidak boleh menyusahkan Mereka..

"_Ugh..." _

"Light?" Ven mendekatiku "Kau..kenapa?"

Mataku mulai terasa berat.. dan rasa sakit di kepalaku makin terasa dan seketika pandanganku semakin gelap dan gelap... Apakah Aku akan tertidur lagi...? Suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jauh...

Lilia POV'

"Light!" Panggil Ventus sedikit berteriak

"Kakak! Sadarlah! kak!"

"Tenanglah!" Kata Roxas "Dia masih bernafas!"

"Eh?" Kataku

"Apa yang membuat dia sadar?" Tanya Namine

"Setauku dia menggunakan hatinya untuk menyegel Vanitas kecuali..." Ventus berhenti

"Jangan jangan! Vanitas?" Kataku Apakah benar segel nya lepas?

"Sepertinya Kita harus mengeceknya...Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan langit yang sekarang seperti Valhalla ini..." Jawab Ventus

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Kata Sora binggung

"Dulu Kita bisa bagi Tim jadi 3 orang.. Sekarang tidak .. Jadi.. 1 orang tinggal disini saja.." Kata Roxas

"Siapa?" Tanya Namine

"Kau?" Kata Roxas ragu

"Lebih baik,sekarang Kita kesekolah tempat saat Light dan Aku bertarung dengan Vanitas.." Kata Ventus

"Baiklaah! Cintai Mersiku.. Oia Namine.. Kau disini saja ya..!" Kata Roxas

"Okay..." Jawab Namine dengan nada ragu

Akhirnya Aku,Roxas,Ventus dan Sora pun pergi ke sekolah,tepatnya di Lapangan basket tempat terakhir Light menyegel Vanitas.. Sementara Namine dibekali sebuah keyblade Lunar Eclipse yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang mahluk mencurigakan.. Juga sebuah sketchbook ajaib .. Kalau dia menggambar disitu,Apa yang dia gambar akan menjadi kenyataan .

Apa kira-kira yang membuat Vanitas sadar.. Apakah Xehanort bangkit lagi.. Kami sudah lelah mengalahkannya! Xehanort sudah kalah karena Sora dan Riku. Malah dulu dikalahkan oleh Terra,lalu kenapa dia bangkit terus sih? Hiss.. Kayak gada musuh yang laen aja.. Pengen nangis di pojokan sambil gigit-gigit karet bener dah... Gak kreatip bener..

"Woops..Makasih Chumpy..." Kata Roxas sambil memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman sekolah

"Hah? Chumpy?" Kataku

"Nama Mersinya..." Jawab Sora datar "Sungguh nama yang ajaib"

"Sama kayak yang punya.." Kata Ventus

"Makasih Chyinn..Muah,muah.." Jawab Roxas sedikit...banci? #digamparfansRoxas

Baru Aku melangkah turun dari mobil Roxas.. Langsung saja.. Para musuh-musuh aneh menyambut Kami..

"Ahahaha...Surprise banget yaa.." Kataku sambil tertawa hambar dan memegang kedua Keyblade ku..

"Padahal masih mau ngopi dulu..Alamak." Kata Roxas bete

"Berisik!" Gertak Sora "Judgement Triad!"

Paling asik itu.. Kalo Zantetsuken pake 2 Keyblade.. Sayangnya musuhnya banyak..

"Eruption!"

"Ah Kalian ini..." Kataku "Kurang seru...Liat nih.. Ajaran Marluxia! Si Raja Bunga!"

Aku menyatukan kedua keybladeku dan mengarahkannya ke atas.. Sebuah cahaya muncul dari Keybladeku yang membuat sebuah lambang bunga mawar di atas langit.. Lalu mawar-mawar itu mulai berjatuhan dan semakin dekat dengan musuh... Mawar itu berubah wujud menjadi Jarum..

"Wew.." Kagum Ventus "Light bisa lebih ajaib loh.. Nih ajarannya.."

Ventus terlihat memegang kedua Keybladenya ke arah bawah dan membuat Keybladenya menyentuh tanah lalu dari Keyblade itu,muncul sebuah garis cahaya mengelilingi Ventus yang kemudian berubah menjadi 6 tombak bercahaya yang terbang disekeliling Ventus.. Tombak itu pun mengarah ke musuh.. Dan mulai bergerak sekaligus

"Ajaib..."

"Sudahlah! Daripada sok keren-kerennan begini..Mending sekarang Kita langsung ke lapangan basket!" Kata Sora bete

.

.

.

.

"Ah... Ini sih Asli kayak Valhalla.." Kataku "Gelep bener dah.."

"Ini Valhalla apa WasteLand?" Tanya Roxas

"Ya..Daripada Kita nyasar.. Mending Summon bunga Krisan sama Lily ku aja deh.." Kataku

"Ada yang lebih wangi?" Tanya Sora aneh

"Eh?"

"Yang terang ada Lilia?" Tanya Ventus

"Red Lamp Flower..." Kataku "Wani piro?"

"Susah amat sih! Pake magic Fire aja napa!" Kata Roxas sebel

Sementara itu Namine...

"Aduh Light..bangun dong...sepi nih... serem..." Kata Namine pelan sambil menggambar di sketchbooknya

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pelan

"Uh...Na...Namine...?" Panggil Light pelan

"Light!" Teriak Namine senang "Kau sudah sadar!"

"Umm...Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Light

"Mereka sedang ke sekolah untuk menyelidiki Vanitas.." Jawab Namine

"Bukankah dia sudah kusegel?" Binggung Light

"Umm...Aku juga binggung,sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan langit yang kelam ini..."

Benar...Saat Light melihat ke jendela,semuanya terlihat gelap seperti malam..tapi ini gelap yang berbeda.. seperti ada kegelapan sungguhan di dalamnya..

"Aku harus...pergi menyusul Mereka!" Kata Light "Ukh..."

"L..Light! Jangan! Kondisimu masih parah...Lagipula bagaimana kau mau kesana? Letaknya jauh sekali!" Kata Namine panik

"Tentu saja dengan skill Transportation ku..." Jawab Light "Mau ikut...?"

"Hah? Apa kau gila? Kau akan sulit berjalan dengan keadaan seperti ini! Efek dari kartu itu bagaikan sudah mengambil setengah nyawamu Light!" Teriak Namine

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada diam disini...Baiklah...Aku akan pergi.. Skill trasportation ku akan mengirimu ke sana sekitar 5 menit setelah Aku pergi... Daah.." Kata Light, Wuush!

"Hei Hei! Light!"

...

Lilia POV'

Kami hampir sampai di lapangan basket, dan Aku dikagetkan dengan datangnya sebuah cahaya dengan wujud seperti kakakku...

"Ukh.." Keluh Light

"Kakak?" Teriakku "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kataku sambil berlari mendekatinya,tergeletak di lantai

"Tentu saja untuk membantu kalian..." Jawab Light

"Light! Harusnya kau di Rumah Sakit sekarang!" Kata Ventus sambil membantu Light berdiri

"**Halo..Semua..."**

Suara itu...

"Vanitas?" Teriak Kami bersamaan

"**Kompak sekali kalian...Seterkenal itukah Aku? Sampai bisa membuat seseorang yang seperti Valkyrie tertidur lama seperti itu?" Kata Vanitas**

"Sialan!" Umpat Light

Sebuah sayap putih yang ada di punggung Light,dan juga terlihat sebuah cahaya Lingkaran besar yang didalamnya ada bentuk salib , juga sebuah Oathkeeper yang dipegang Light.. Seperti siap bertarung

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Light "Holy Splash!"

"Argh!" Keluh Vanitas,serangannya pas mengenainya dan langsung membuat sayap Light menghilang bertepatan dengan dirinya yang jatuh

"Buk!" Light jatuh ditangkapan Sora "Gotcha!"

"Tangkapan bagus Sora! Dan sekarang Aku akan menghabisi Vanitas!" Teriak Ventus

"**Tidak semudah itu..bagaimana kalau kalian bermain dengan heartless sementara Aku pergi?" **

Vanitas menghilang dan langsung ada Jutaan heartless tingkat tinggi di seluruh lapangan basket

Light POV'

"Sora...?" Panggilku pelan "Terima kasih..."

"Terima kasih juga.. Udah bikin Vanitas terluka agak parah..." Kata Sora sambil tersenyum

Lalu Sora menurunkanku dan menopangku

"Aku akan mengalahkan heartless ini bersama yang lainnya.." Kata Sora

Tiba-tiba Namine datang dengan cahaya yang sama

"Namine!"

"WAH? Ada apa ini?" Kata Namine

"Barrier...!" Aku menggunakan Barrier ku ke arah Namine dan membiarkannya di dalam situ,sementara Aku akan bertarung dengan yang lainnya

"Light? Kau mau ikut bertarung ?" Tanya Sora kaget "Istirahatlah!"

"Kekuatanku memang melemah..tapi tidak ada salahnya Aku membantu kalian..." Kataku pelan

"Baiklah... Stay at our side!"

"Eruption!" Teriakku "Ukh..sakit.."

Setiap kali Aku mengeluarkan kemampuanku,tubuhku rasanya makin sakit

"Zantetsuken! Strike Raid! Shock Fall!" Kugunakan semua kemampuanku untuk menghabisi Mereka

Sementara Sora,Lilia dan Roxas juga sedang bertarung melawan Heartless..dan Namine menggambar tentunya,Cepatlah Namine...

"Hei..! Seperti nya Heartless ini terus bertambah seperti kejadian waktu itu!" Teriakku

"Lalu apakah Kita harus pakai cara yang sama untuk kabur?" Teriak Ventus

"**Loh..Masih belum selesai juga?" Tanya Vanitas "Aku akan membuat ini menjadi semakin menarik,Aku akan membuat kalian terpisah-pisah di 3 tempat.."**

Vanitas menggunakan skill nya yang langsung membuat mataku menjadi gelap..

"Whoaa..!" Teriakku

.

.

.

.

Lilia POV'

Sepertinya Skill Vanitas tadi benar-benar membuat Kami berpisah di 3 tempat..

"Ukh...Ini dimana...?" Tanyaku,dan didepanku ada Ventus

Sejumlah orang orang dengan pakaian ala Arab yang mondar mandir juga pasir pasir ini..

"Ini...Agrabah?" Tanya Ventus

...

Kakak dan yang lainnya berada dimana...

Sora POV'

Wah..wah... Kami benar-benar berpisah di 3 tempat..dan ini di Destiny Island.. dan tidak ada seorang pun disini kecuali...

"Namine!" Aku segera berlari saat melihat Namine yang tergeletak di dekat laut.

"Eh...So..Sora?" Kata Namine "Kita benar-benar terpencar di 3 tempat...?

"Iya...Kira kira dimana yang lainnya.." Kataku

"Light...! Light! Dimana dia!" Kata Namine panik "Kondisinya parah!"

"Telfon saja Lilia!" Kataku

Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar kalau Aku di Destiny Island,Aku tau seluk beluk tempat ini.. Jadi Kami pasti bisa bertahan hidup..Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?

"Eum..Sora..Light tidak bersama Lilia,Lilia sama Ventus sekarang.." Kata Namine

"Berarti dia sama Roxas,Eh Namine,daripada pusing-pusing kenapa nggak telpon Light aja?" Usulku

"Bener juga.. Okay.. 08566..."

"..."

"Tidak dijawab!" Kata Namine "Aku akan mencoba menelfon Roxas!"

Roxas POV'

"Ugh...Dimana ini... Twilight Town..?"

Ternyata Kami benar-benar terpencar..Kulihat sekelilingku Aku sekarang ada di Station Plaza,tanpa ada orang sama sekali..

"_Pipipipppp..." _

Siapa yag menelfon..? Namine?

"Halo?"

"_Ha..Halo..? Roxas! Kau dimana? Light dimana?" Kata Namine panik_

"Aku di Twilight Town Nami..Light? Dia tidak bersamaku..!" Jawabku

"_Harusnya dia bersamamu! Lilia sama Ventus di Agrabah,Aku dan Sora ada di Destiny Island..Harusnya dia di tempat yang sama denganmu...!" _

"Tapi...Aku tidak melihatnya!"

"_Jangan jangan...dia bersama Vanitas..?" Tanya Namine panik_

**To be continue!**

Thanks for reading .. **Review please**.. hehehe

Karena Review.. menentukan segalanya.. #alah.. wkakka..

Gimana gimana..Ceritanya abal ya? Lebih seru yang ini apa Prekuel nya? Review ya. Jangan lupa.. XD


	2. Chapter 2Battle at Valhalla

Kingdom Hearts : Till the End of Time

Halo Readers tercinta...~

Ketemu lagi sama saia,Author paling cakep stok terakhir #PLAK! First,Makasih buat yang udah Review dan yang udah baca... Datang-datang ya ke Twitter ku.. *promosi*

Okelah.. Cekidott~

Before it, ada yang perlu di kasih tau :

Valhalla disini adalah Valhalla versi Final Fantasy XIII-2

* * *

_**Valhalla... Tempat yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Realm of Darkness.. Tempatnya sama.. Gelap dan menyedihkan**__**,tempat yang sama tidak ada seorang pun disana.. Tempat yang memiliki laut yang membentang luas,namun tidak pernah terlihat matahari.. Siapapun tidak akan pernah mau tempat tinggalnya seperti Valhalla.. Tapi bagaimana jika Dia**_ **_menginginkannya ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Battle at Valhalla**

"_I wish I could forget you,like how you forgot Me..."_

Light POV'

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan sambil melihat sekelilingku,benar _skill _ Vanitas membuat Kami terpisah di 3 tempat

Angin yang berhembus kencang,pasir yang berwarna hitam dan laut yang membentang luas tanpa adanya warna yang lain..selain warna gelap ini adalah Valhalla

Aku melihat sekelilingku,tidak ada seorang pun.. Entah itu temanku ataupun Heartless.. Aku melihat ke atas dan menemukan sebuah tempat.. seperti gereja yang setengah hancur..

Aku berjalan ke sana dan memasuki tempat itu,temboknya sudah runtuh dan karpet merah yang berdebu ini,juga kaca-kaca yang sudah pecah,bunga-bunga yang sudah layu,tetapi lampunya masih menyala

"Mungkin Aku bisa hidup dengan cahaya disini..." Gumamku sambil mencari cari benda yang masih bisa dipakai disini

"Daun kering ini,juga beberapa kayu hancur ini beserta korek api bisa kugunakan..."

Jauh di dalam gereja ini.. Aku melihat sebuah salib yang masih kokoh dan tidak rusak sedikitpun,perlahan berjalan ke arah salib itu dan berlutut

"Berikan kah Aku kekuatan untuk bisa menyelamatkan masa depan..." Kataku pelan

Tiba-tiba pakaianku menjadi bercahaya dan berubah menjadi baju yang lain saat Aku mulaiberdiri berubah menjadi baju yang siap digunakan untuk perang

"Whoa..."

Setelah itu Aku berlutut lagi didepan salib itu dan berjalan pergi..

...

Aku mengangkat tanganku yang sekejap langsung ada Keyblade Oathkepeer di tangan kananku juga Oblivion di tangan kiriku , Aku langsung melompat kebawah dari tempatku berada dan bertemu dengan Vanitas

"Apa keinginanmu Vanitas..?" Tanyaku sambil mengarahkan Keybladeku ke Vanitas

"Tidak banyak... Hanya membuat dunia menjadi Valhalla.." Jawab Vanitas

"Kau ingin menguasai dunia..?" Tanyaku

"Aku tidak menginginkan tujuan kelas teri seperti itu Light.. Buat apa menguasai dunia...?" Tanya Vanitas

"Meneketehe..Emang Gue peduli..? Hyaah!" Aku langsung menebaskan keybladeku ke arahnya

"Prang-prang prang.." Suara Keyblade Kami beradu.. Pertarungan ini tidak akan ada selesainya..

...

Roxas POV'

Tidak..Dia tidak ada dimanapun.. Light

Aku sudah mencari di beberapa tempat.. Usual Spot.. Station,Back alley,Sandlot.. Sampai di Twilight Town Clock Tower.. tempat Kami dulu saat masih di Organization tidak ada

"Permisi...Apakah kau melihat gadis berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna silver dan bola mata berwarna Pink keunguan?" Tanyaku

"Maaf...Aku tidak melihatnya.." Lalu gadis itu pun pergi

Aku membuka ponselku dan menelfon Namine..

"Namine.. Mungkin perkataanmu yang tadi ada benarnya.." Kataku pasrah

_"Vanitas...kira-kira dimana dia..." Tanya Namine yang juga pasrah_

_..._

Lilia POV'

"Ven..sampai kapan Kita akan disini..? Menggunakan baju ala Alladin yang aneh ini dan juga monyet yang ada disamping pundakku?" Tanyaku kesal

"Ayolah Lilia... Itu Monyet nya Alladin yang Aku tidak tau siapa namanya.. Kita harus mengembalikannya ke Palace sekaligus meminta bantuannya.. Siapa namanya.. Bubu?" Tanya Ven aneh

"Bubu? Bubu itu nama pacarnya Syahrini!" Kataku kesal "Lagipula dimana Palace Gate nya..?"

"Sebentar lagi.." Kata Ven "Hey Lilia..Kau ingat tentang perkataanmu yang ingin kembali ke masa lalu?"

"Hum..Memangnya kenapa? Mau kembali ke masa lalu..?" Tanyaku

"Mungkin dengan itu.. Aku bisa membalas jasanya padaku .." Kata Ven sambil tersenyum sedih

Kepalaku.. Tiba tiba terasa sakit.. sangat sakit,dan Aku merasa mata kiriku bermasalah.. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang lain.. Kakak..?

"Ugh..." Aku menutup mataku dan memegangi kepalaku

"Lilia..? Lilia..!" Panggil Ven,tapi Aku tidak menjawab

...

_Aku melihat.. Kakak sedang berada di Valhalla atau Realm of Darkness bersama Vanitas bertarung terus menerus tanpa henti.._

...

"KAK!" Teriakku, membuat semua pandangan tertuju padaku

"Lilia..? Kau kenapa..?" Tanya Ven

"Kakak! Dia dalam bahaya! Dia sekarang sedang bersama Vanitas di Valhalla!" Kataku panik

"Apa..?"

...

Namine POV'

Vanitas.. dimana dia.. Letaknya tidak jelas.. Kayak lagunya Ayu Ting ting #sekarang masih jaman gak sih?

"Lalu sekarang gimana?" Tanyaku sambil stress

"Ya.. Kita aja nggak tau letaknya dimana.. Gimana mau nyari" Jawab Sora bete

_Pipipipipipippp..._

"Aish,siapa lagi yang nelfon lagi galau gini.." Kata Namine sambil melihat ponselnya "Ventus? Halo..?"

"_Namine.. Sekarang Light sedang berada di Valhalla bersama Vanitas.."_

"Tau dari mana?" Tanyaku panik

_"Lilia.. dia baru aja melihatnya.. melihat Masa depan Light.." Jawab Ventus sedih_

"Lalu..?" Tanyaku

"_..." Ventus diam,tidak bicara apapun_

"Jawab Aku Ven!" Teriakku di telfon,Sora langsung mengambil ponselku dan mengangkat telfonnya

"Ven..! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..?" Gertak Sora

_"Kh...Sora...Light sedang berada di Valhalla bersama Vanitas.. dan menurut penglihatan Lilia,Light akan terbunuh ditangan Vanitas dan dunia ini akan segera berubah menjadi seperti Valhalla.."_

"Apa..? Valhalla? Vanitas sialan.."

"_Ini salahku.. kenapa dulu Aku memiliki sisi gelap? Kenapa dulu Aku tidak langsung membunuh Xehanort dan Vanitas saat Master Eraqus masih ada ?" Kata Ven sedih_

"Halooo.. Mas...? Lo mau kayak apa juga Xehanort bakal bangkit lagi..Lo lupa penjahat paling setia di dunia Kingdom Hearts itu Mereka? Ga percaya? Tanya sana sama Tetsuya Nomura!" Jawab Sora ngawur

Aku yakin pasti sekarang Ven udah sweatdrop banget

"_Ya ya.. Lebih baik Aku ke Valhalla sekarang.." Jawab Ven_

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"_Dulu Light mengajariku skill transportation kemanapun.."_

"Hoo.. Okay We're counting on you.."

_"Thanks.."_

Lalu Sora menutup telefonnya

"Lalu gimana sekarang..?" Tanyaku pada Sora

"Clear.. Semua akan baik baik saja.. semoga.." Jawab Sora

"Ooh.." Jawabku

Kalau Lilia melihat masa depan Light.. Apakah dia melihat kalau dunia ini akan jadi Valhalla? aku ingat saat DiZ cerita padaku saat Aku masih di Old Mansion.. dia bilang kalau Xehanort bangkit dan memang sudah terjadi.. Kemungkinan duniamini akan berubah menjadi Valhalla

Light POV'

Aku melompat sejauh mungkin ke atas atap Gereja dan melihat Vanitas dari atas

"Kenapa..?" Teriak Vanitas "Kau takut?"

Aku melompat lagi dan mengubah Keyblade Oblivion ku menjadi pistol,selagi Aku melompat Aku menembakkan pistol ku ke arah Vanitas dengan cepat tapi semuanya meleset.. Semua pelurunya jatuh ke pasir

Dalam sekejap, Vanitas sudah berdiri didepanku

"Ada kata kata terakhir Light?" Tanya Vanitas sambil mengarahkan Keybladenya padaku

Sial.. Aku kalah telak..

"Cukup Vani!" Kata seseorang yang familiar dia berdiri tepat didepanku dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru dan Keybladenya

"A..Aqua..?" Teriakku kaget "Apa yang..?"

Dia berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahku "Long time no see Light.."

"Aku lupa kalau kau memang tinggal disini Aqua.." Jawab Vanitas "Setelah tragedi itu,kau tidak bisa menolong Mereka.. entah itu Ventus..Terra ataupun Light.."

"Aku memang kehilangan Terra.. tapi Ventus masih baik baik saja berkat Light.." Jawab Aqua "Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu,kau memang harus mengorbankan sesuatu Vani.."

"Jadi maksudmu? Kau rela kehilangan Terra..?" Tanya Vanitas

"Cukup!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang

"Ventus?" Kataku dan Aqua

"Lama tak jumpa Aqua.." Kata Ven

"Kau datang dari mana?" Tanyaku

"Baiklah.." Kata Vanitas "Cukup reuni nya.. sayangnya tidak ada Terra.. baiklah langsung saja kuakhiri hidup kalian disini.. **Death!**" Tiba tiba terlihat sebuah bola dari atas dan Kami semua langsung melompat.. Terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar di sana

Ku tembakkan semua peluruku ke arah Vanitas tapi semuanya sukses dihidarinya, dia terus menggunakan magic Thundaga yang membuat Kami harus berlari terus menerus

Aku mengarahkan Keyblade ku ke pasir dan membuat sebuah lingkaran magis , yang membuat lingkaran itu menjadi bercahaya dan berubah menjadi 7 tombak yang muncul di belakangku

Hanya butuh sedikit gerakan tangan dan kaki untuk mengerakkan Tombak- tombak itu ke arah Vanitas dan Ventus juga menggunakan jurus yang sama, hanya bedanya dia menyerang langsung beda denganku.. jarak jauh

Vanitas balik menyerang langsung dengan ledakan ledakan yang sama

"**Death!**"

"Judgement Triad!" Teriakku dan melemparkan Keyblade ku , Aqua menggunakan magic Blizzaga nya ke 3 Keybladeku dan saat mendekati Vanitas,dia menembakkan magic Firaga yang membuat Keyblade itu pecah menjadi serpihan yang kalo kena.. pasti bakal menyakitkan.. Aw..

Tiba tiba Vanitas sudah berdiri didepanku,sementara jarak Aqua dan Ventus agak jauh dari posisiku sekarang

"Light..Maaf.." Kata Vanitas pelan, pedangnya yang dingin menusukku

"Ugh.." Dia menahanku dan berbisik di telingaku "Bukan keinginanku membunuhmu.. tapi ini keinginan Xehanort.." Lalu dia memelukku "Suruh Lilia kembali ke masa lalu.. dan bunuh Aku dengan ini..." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda ke tanganku

"Ini...? J..am dan... X- blade?..." Tanyaku

Dia tersenyum kemudian menghilang dengan sebuah cahaya yang berwarna hitam #emang ada?

"Light..!" Ventus dan Aqua berlari ke arahku

"Kau.. kau tertusuk oleh Vanitas..? Kh.." Kata Ventus sedih

"Ven.." Panggilku sambil menunjukkan sebuah Jam yang tadi diberi Vanitas "Carilah Lilia... dan berikan...ini...Kalian...bisa kembali...ke...masa...lalu..."

"Apa? Untuk apa?" Tanya Ven sambil menangis

"Bunuhlah Aku dan Vanitas...dengan begitu dunia ini tidak akan menjadi Valhalla..." Jawabku

"Apa membunuhmu? Untuk apa?" Tanya Aqua histeris #eh?

"Nanti kalian juga tau jawabannya..." Kataku pelan "Selamat tinggal... Aqua...Ven..." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan menutup mataku..

"Light!"

...

**To be continue!**

**Ventus : Thanks for reading dan maaf ceritanya agak ngawur..Karena Author sedang stress!**

**Xion : Daripada mikirin Author mending jawab pertanyaan reviewer.. **

**Sora : **dari **KuroMaki RoXora **,Wani piroo~ Wahahaha.. biarlah,Chumpy? Ada yang salah dengan nama Chumpy? XD Itu nama yang sempurna #eh? Roxas senang sepertinya jadi banci.. karena kalo siang namanya Roxas dan kalo malem namanya Ritzia.. versi ceweknya,dan pacarnya sepertinya senang punya pacar banci

**Namine & Roxas : **HEY!

**Vanitas : **Eum dari **Kishi Shinigami,**apa lo bilang? Gue gak kapok"? Abisnya Gue penjahat sejati disini..

**Namine :** Terus itu Author stress kenapa?

**Roxas :** Tuh.. Tentang obatnya..

**Xion : **Loh? Kenapa dia?

**Inori : BERISIK! **Ga ngerti** Gue **lagi stress? *Nelen meja*

Anyway.. Thanks for Reading and see you next time~ and don't forget to review~

Review review... :3


End file.
